Are you the one an truly
by kaitlenkk88
Summary: okay its my first fanfic tell me how to improve please. Dru is kidnapped again by a person she least excepts though she just met him. Graves has left her for good. set after reckoning. Please review and tell me what you think please.
1. Chapter 1

Are you the only one and truly?

Graves has left me again, he told me over the phone that he couldn't love me because he saw me to much like his mum. He couldn't stand it so he said we were through and I should move on because he has. I cried for a while over my use to be goth boy.

Nat has been helping me get over him which I am over him but a little raw to go out without someone. I mean she has been trying so hard but of course she has failed yet again, lucky me. Christophe has been giving me space, too much. He barely talks to me like a person. There is no teasing, smiling, nick names, those eyes for me and just his business mockery for me.

I miss them a lot which is odd, he makes me feel all gooey inside and I don't know what to make of it. I don't know if like him even though I admitted it to him but yet again I never stick to it long. I can't really see the longing in his eyes but I can feel it or am I just imagining it?

Anna's training has fled me now, I no longer have it and I have to push myself in training especially when Christophe is in a bad mood. Today I have training right now. When I walk in I am always stunned how handsome he is. Today he is wearing a v neck black top and jeans and he looks really good. I look away from him quickly hoping he didn't see me staring at him.

I grab my wooden sticks I always use and Christophe is right in front of me. Damn is he quick, I really get annoyed when he does this. Especially now because I am backed to a wall and his scent is filling my nose and mouth. I feel so light headed because he looks so nice and his heat over powering me. No I will not be over powered by pretty boys never. I stand up a little straighter trying to death stare him down but that doesn't work when they are taller and kick ass fighter. Instead a small smile plays on his lips and then it's gone.

I decide to go in for the attack, if I am going to be defence today so be it. I move the wooden stick into his stomach which is hard to do when he is only a couple centimetres away. The blow doesn't to much to him, he only winces and he lunges in for the attack. He has the benefit of space and I don't but I have a wall. I duck down onto my stomach quickly and his fist crunches on the wall. I can smell blood, I freeze trying to control the hunger. He makes his move again. I quickly jump up onto my feet and slap him with my stick across his face. But he grabs it and chucks it over the other side of the room. I only have one left and I have to think in circles. But after this fight Christophe is going to scold me for it, thinking with instincts instead of the training.

I strike again blocking his punch and I kick at his leg as hard as I can and he loses his balance. He falls over but takes me down with him. He grabs my waist and pulls me down, I am to shock to react. He lands on top of me hard, the air is knocked out of me and he has me pinned. Yeah he is going to yell at me today. His face only a few millimetres away from mine and he hasn't even broke a sweat. Me on other hand breathing hard and can feel the sweat on me.

"Don't bring your problems here, you are here to fight. If you get distracted in a fight you will get killed. Do you understand?" The fierceness in his voice makes me cringe.

"Yes I do but it's a bit hard when you do" I grit my teeth and feel really stupid for letting that slip. His rips pushing down me as he breaths distracts me even more "I am sorry I shouldn't have said that"

He looks a little surprised but soon hides it and his eyes turn to a blow torch blue. Those warm eyes make my heart race. I don't know what I am doing but I move in closer to him touching my nose to his. I slowly slide a long but the gym door opens and Nat comes over a little startled at the scene. I stop right there, my lips almost touching his. Christophe moves off me and I quickly stand up. I blush madly and Nat stares at me curiously and smiles. Christophe he looks away as well but he is blushing which is rare, I smile.

"So what are you doing here so early Nat?"

"Well before you were going to make out with Christophe I really need you but I don't now. But I now need to talk to you"

I blush even more and look away from her but she giggles a little. "Make it quick sky runner she hasn't finished her practice yet" Christophe commands.

We walk out and I am blushing still. "So you like Christophe?"

"What! Well I don't know okay, it's one of those things you have drop like right now. It's going to be awkward enough already don't make it worse Nathalie please just don't. I just need time okay?"

"Okay well I have go cancel a blind date"

"Thank god for that"

"But you better make up your mind about Christophe because he will move on wether you like or not. He won't stay at your feet forever. Make the choice or I will for you. But for now I will help clear the picture"

"Oh god" a smile digs its self on Nat's face and I just roll my eyes at her.

I walk back into the gym and Christophe is smiling with his blow torch blue eyes and I can't resist smiling at him. My heart flutters while butterflies squirm in my stomach. His smile and eyes turn back to their usual business mockery self. My face turns back and I ignore the pain he has left me by shutting himself off.

"Just copy my moves and repeat them" Christophe orders.

I copy his moves and I follow him easily until I have to really test my balance. It's really hard copying him because my sense of balance is different and now it's the yelling again. I could slap him right about now. His face softens and he looks like he came with this plan that's going to solve world hunger. He walks over to me eyeing me and I death stare but yet again a small smile plays on his lips.

"Here centre your hips, I'll help you do so" he places his hands on my hips and stands behind me. He adjusts my stance leaning a little bit close into me then needed. My cheeks start to turn light pink, I can't let him see me at all. After he corrects my stance I feel a rush of relief because of intoxicating scent and his warmness.

I practice a few moves delicately before Christophe starts demanding I try harder, I do and get frustrated at him. I aren't perfect and if he keeps on thinking this in practice I am going to kick him, in a place that will hurt him a lot.

"Practice has finished up, go to showers and good work but keep on working on your balance" I nod and I head straight in there happy it's a weekend.

I soak into the tub with weird waxy feel to it. I carefully keep my hair out and just breath in the armorers. I can smell the faintness of apple pie, sweat and a smell I can never place. My eye lids feel really heavy and I am having a hard time fighting them, my eyes close shut and I stifle out a yawn. Somebody knocks at the bathroom door and I can't be bothered yelling. My body slides down the wall of the bath, my hair slides down my nose under water. My lungs scream oxygen but my body demands sleep.

I hear the door slam open but I can't be bothered looking. My lips pull a part and the air escapes my lips bubbling out and the waxy liquid pouring into mouth. It taste like bar soap and wax huh what a surprise there. A pair of hands lifts me out of the bath gently but a little rough. I start coughing up water and shivering. I feel distant from my body like when you are so tired you don't really feel anything. I can smell his apple pie scent but my breaths come short. I can see him in a blurry picture to my eyes. I move my hand to try to sooth him because I can see him panicking. He drops down to his knees and starts performing CPR but my lungs don't want to except the oxygen.

I fall asleep but I can breathe, I don't care I am naked, I don't care all I want is sleep. I can feel him shaking me and I can't fall asleep like I want.

"Don't fall asleep Dru, you can't. Talk, you might be tired but you have to fight it. Talk god damn you! Move a hand or something"

"Can I g-ge-t a to-wl" I whisper

He smiles and quickly gets a towel in a flash and wraps it around me lifting me up carefully staring into my eyes and not staring at my body. I blush again and my breathing comes better. I start to realise that I am in only in a towel in front of Christophe with nothing else. I was ready to drown because I was so tired! Oh god I am just in a towel!

I try to stand but my head is so dizzy when I stand I almost hit the floor. But Christophe catches me and the towel slides. I quickly grab it and wrap it around me but Christophe is looking at me, like checking me out. I stare at him and he looks away quickly. He helps me walk over to my clothes and turns away.

"Uh my head feels so funny"

"I reckon after such a powerful spell placed, well it only worked in water. Well enough to drown in, I wonder how that could have happened?"

I think I might know, well Nat said I need some fun and she accidentally brought us to a pub where a lot of the real world hunters hang out. Me I wanted to walk straight out of there but Nat insisted we stayed and at least get a fruit-cocktail, she said that's the only good thing that really comes out of alcohol.

One day earlier.

"Hey Nat we should leave, not a safe place and Christophe and the order would freak out if they knew we were here"

"Since when did you play by the rules? Or think about what Christophe would think of you?"

I looked at this place looking around at the bar in its own little world with people playing pool and others drinking away their worries. While others seemed planning attacks or raids. Others use magic right in front of us. This place wreaks danger and I want out. But if she thinks I care about Christophe well she can guess again. I decide to stay; I mean how she can get away with that comment!

"Fine but if you sell your soul it's your own fault" I grumble.

"Don't worry I am not that careless"

Most of the people in here are men only a few others girls but they seem like Tom boys. Nat stood out like a bright clown orange stain in a room of white. Me only stood out a little bit. She went to go over and get our drinks while I just stood alone. It's so odd not having dad here. But he will never be here with me again.

"What is a pretty young lady doing in a odd horrible place like this?"

I turn around and face this very handsome guy, I know he isn't dhampir otherwise he would dragged me back to the order by now or maybe more of a soloists.

"What are you?"

"Nice meet you to, aren't you a little bit to young to be here? I know you are just by the look in your eyes. If you must know what I am a young warlock or otherwise known as a male witch who can possess magic. Not a wizard, a wizard is a black magic user none of that old wise crap you see in the movies"

I stare curiously at him "already knew that and my friend insisted I tasted a fruit cocktail, she didn't realise this was a real world social area"

"I see how you associated with the real world?"

"None of your concern"

He smiled at me handsomely and my heart fluttered a little "I know you aren't human and your friend is a werewolf, and you aren't no vampire otherwise you would have been killed by now by those dhampir over there" he jerked his thumb over to them. Uh oh, I quickly move behind him and he turns around. "Okay maybe you are but you don't have their eyes and its sunlight"

"I am not a sucker don't be ridiculous, I am just trying to have a good time"

"Hm, okay but you are very beautiful though but you smell like cinnamon rolls. Do you use magic of some sort?"

"Yep"

"Okay what can you do?"

"Throw crappy hexes but good at disabling them"

"Are you part of the Maharaja?"

"Yes and I am of sick of your guess who game"

He laughs "come sit at my table well I have no one sitting there but it's my spot"

I look over to the dhampirs and don't seem to notice me yet. I decide I should hide which is probably the best idea. I walk over to his spot. I sit down.

"I couldn't but help over hear the name Christophe, is it Christophe Reynard?"

"What is it to you?"

"You were talking about him. Don't get your hopes about him now, that guy is sly and dangerous. I mean any guy would fall for you but his the type to up and go and leave you broken hearted. Any way I have a score to settle with him"

Huh wouldn't it be funny to tell him that I said for Christophe to back off from me and still is crazy about of me? And what about this score to settle with him? "Hey what is this score?"

"Funny story the brat attacked me for thinking I was using black magic but never was. He didn't even apologise for it! Do you know how much damage it can do on a reputation and how people treat you?"

"Wow that's harsh, even for him"

"That's not even the beginning of how I was treated" I pat his arm and he smiles at me.

"So what do you think about Christophe?"

Okay didn't expect that! Well I honestly don't know what I feel about him besides a ass at times and so dreamy. Wait did I say that in my head? Yep I sure did. "I don't know"

"Well we should meet up at some time again?"

"I barely know you and I kinda need you to hide me temporarily until those dhampir leave"

"Hang on I get what you are or rather who are, you're Dru Anderson, that svetchvoa and Maharaja Girl. Huh funny if he walked in because he is known for making death threats if a single hair on your hair is harmed"

"Oh he really does?" I say a bit angry.

"Yep sure does but I don't care who you are more who you truly are"

"That's good and I don't dragged back to the order if I can help it. I will return but not just yet"

"Ah I see you snuck out, you want a little freedom don't blame you, anyway I will still hide you and hey can you tell Christophe that his old accusation says hi?"

"Sure can but he will probably yell at me again for going to a place like this"

"Pretty protective of you, even if you're rare I bet he would make sure your safe and away from a bad influence"

I laugh and he smiles at me, he is so easy going. I like him, he makes a good friend and someone I can shove in his face for being such a jerk at me. I think the guy here wants to do the same.

"Hey what's your name?"

"My name is Ambrose Heath"

"That's a really nice name"

Someone taps me on the back and I turn around to a dhampir. Shit is this bad, oh no don't recognise me whatever you do don't.

"Milady what are you doing in a place like this? You're not even seventeen yet"

Amusement flickers through Ambrose's eye "so milady Dru I hope to see you some time soon, sorry I couldn't but help but notice a very powerful milady in the bar. I suggest let her keep her pride and make sure her friend takes her back" he winks at me and I can't help but blush.

"Don't call me milady"

"Wouldn't dream of doing-" the guy coughs and he stops flirting with me. They drag Nat over and I take the full blame but Nat tries to take it but I can't because she will get in a lot of trouble.

But a mysterious guy walks over to me and puts his hand on my should for a second and is whispering something. The dhampirs said they wouldn't dob us in but they said don't go back there.

Now back with Christophe's interrogation on who would have done it now. I am back in my room and finished having my check up to see if there is any wrong or damage. I sit on my bed while he paces around impatiently.

"Tell me"

"Okay well uh um before anything I say to you I regret the guy you accused of using black magic and ruined his life says hi, well I went into a real world bar and this guy put his hand on my shoulder for a second and was whispering something"

"What!"

"Calm down, and you should apologise to Ambrose any way"

"God Dru, how did you get out of there?"

"Duh like a normal person and I want you apologise to Ambrose"

"What?! No he is a jerk"

"Doesn't make it right"

"Fine I will but you have to tell me what you think of him" wait a minute is he jealous? Yes he is ha.

"Someone who would make be a pretty cool friend to hang out with, but defiantly not boyfriend material okay?"

"Ah now I get, well I will apologise to him but it's for you"

"Okay" Christophe sits down on my bed and looks at me seeing if can find any injuries of any sort. "Chris I am all good, don't worry and how's about today?"

A smile spreads on Christophe's face "you know what I should get you a drink while there"

"Do really have to?"

"Yes" he shifted around "comes on let's get going and be careful even when I am with you"

"Alright I will"

Wait Christophe is buying me a drink and in the same pub as the dhampirs again uh I can't win! We jump out of the window but Christophe catches me, he gently puts me back down to the ground and we both run. It feels so good to have the wind in my face and the fresh air and the smell of apple pie. We run all the way until a few shops down, we walk over in silence. Christophe scanning the area for any dangers but doesn't see any. We both walk in and I easily spot Ambrose, we go over to him.

"Hey Ambrose, he has something to say to you" I jerk my thumb towards Christophe who is smiling at me. I don't like this smile at all.

Ambrose looks up and smiles handsomely at me again and then death stares Christophe but he doesn't flinch at the intensity, Christophe replies with his own death stare. I cough and they both stop.

"She wanted me to say sorry"

"I believe this a miracle everyone, someone got Christophe to swallow his pride. Not such a bad ass anymore is you?"

"Still am, but milady Dru requested me to. Don't count yourself lucky, now to the end of the deal" he raised his eyebrow at me. I nodded; I hope he doesn't get me something over alcoholic.

We walk up to the counter and I stay very close to Christophe's side and he moves a little closer towards me. He puts his arm around me and my heart done a little funny jump. I lean closer into him watch my surroundings carefully. He orders two drinks that I no idea what they are. He hands me mine and we sit down. I sit down close to the wall while he sits in the aisle seat.

"Don't worry, have a sip. It tastes nothing like wine" he laughed softly and I take a sip. It is actually pretty good. It taste like chocolate and Jim beam. I drink a bit more and find myself with a empty cup and a very amused Christophe.

I don't know why maybe I am drunk but I really want to laugh and dance. Everything seems like fun even if my head feels funny.

"Are you okay milna?" He laughs and smiles at me. He looks really handsome and good looking. I lean across the table and kiss him. That takes him by surprise but not for long. He starts to kiss me back; I have missed his lips so much. I sink easily in his kiss and he gently moves his bottom lip over mine. I open my mouth and his tongue slides into mine. I move my hand around his neck and pull him in closer.

Someone coughs and I pull away from Christophe and he death stares down Ambrose. I start to blush, my head still feels dizzy and I want to dance to this song.

"Taking advantage of a girl who is drunk is not okay"

"I was-snt taking a-advantage o-f her" he slurred his words.

"Ha-ha oh god the all mighty Christophe drunk as a skunk"

"Shut it kid" I look around for the person's voice and its one of the girls "okay we have to get you back now dear. I am Maharaja, all good I'll help you sneak back in and Reynard you should know better than to buy a drink here. You got a nice really strong alcoholic drink. Come on time to leave. And kid don't waste your time with her"

She takes us back to the scholar and Christophe is already sober but I am still nowhere near enough to be considered responsible by myself. Christophe watches me sleep making sure I am okay. I fall asleep easily.

I wake up with a headache and I feel so groggy. Last time I let him get a drink for me. Wait I kissed him, oh god, oh god, oh god. What do I do now? Do I try to run away from him, yeah that's a good plan. No it's stupid he will just find me. What about Ambrose he likes me a lot, oh this is going to be a very long day.

I open my eyes to see my room clear and no one in it. I breathe out relaxing. Oh no it's a Monday, and I have a stupid maths test and biology today. I get out of bed and go for a shower. Once I get out I look in my wardrobe which was my mum's wardrobe. I see Nat has taken out most of my clothes except for some. God is I going to kick her butt when she gets here. I look at what I have got, black lacy bra, a very deep v neck purple top, skinny jeans, and for training short shorts, and a crop top. Yep going to kill her.

I get changed into the clothes and get my practice clothes in my canvas bag. Luckily she left my favourite comfy shoes that she hates. I open the door to Benjamin who looks at me like I have grown another head.

"Nat decided while I was asleep, which I have to say poor effort from you guys letting her taking my decent clothes. It would be a good idea to leave me only these clothes and rather embarrassing practice clothes. So when you see her, tell her she is dead and she has to leave some things alone"

"Okay I will, I see she has made her plans for you for a certain someone?"

"Shut it" he shut very amused.

Once I walked a lot of the boys just right out stared me. Yeah I am just not going to kill Nat I am going to slaughter her. I kept up my pace quickening up to get training. Oh that's not really that good either, not after I kissed him. Why should it matter if it meant nothing? What happens if I do want something with him after all? I really wish I knew all these answers I really wish I did. I walk into the gym and into the change rooms. I can't wear the top I have got on now because I will most likely have that showing a lot more then crop top. I put the crop top on after I thought about my escape routes which all nicely blocked. I can't escape through the gym or Christophe will see me which ruins the whole point of sneaking out.

As I walk out of the door I blush madly and Christophe stares right at me and then he actually recognises my face. He gives me a small smile.

"This is from Nat who only left me with nice slutty clothes for me. I am going to slaughter her later"

"Ah I see the reason behind your fashion statement"

I flip him the bird which earns me rueful smile. We fight like normal except for Christophe a bit distracted and trying to pin me, giving me little time for openings for strikes. He should be taking me seriously not staring at my chest. I duck at his punches and throws, the sticks. He plunges at me again and I twist out of the way but it leaves to much of an opening. He takes the opening slamming me down into the mats. His thighs land on mine once we hit the mats and I take the impact of the fall; resting easily on my legs but easily pinning me down onto the mats. His touch burns against my skin making breath heavy like he is stealing all the air.

"What do I get for winning?"

"Nothing"

"Oh I don't think so, you got to kiss me now its my turn"

"I was drunk"

"Yes partly, the other was... Better left unsaid"

"Tell me or I will hurt you" okay that's a stupid threat considering the situation I am in. He leans closer in and is only a few centimetres away from my lips.

"I think you are in no position to threaten me. Any way what's the fun in telling you when you will eventually learn for yourself?"

"God are you a-" he silenced me with his lips, I kiss him back. He moves his hands along the sides of my waist up to my chest. I take a sharp breath in and I can feel his smile in the kiss. Oh he is not getting away with this, I move my hands up his shirt and run my fingers across his lean hard abs. And I got a reaction out of that. I hear the door being pressed and I untangle myself from Christophe blushing madly. Christophe smiles fondly at me and Bruce walks in having no idea what was actually happening.

"There will be a council meeting tomorrow about the drowning that happened"

I nod and he walks away and a pair of hands wraps them self's around my waist holding me closely. I push against him and he turns me around to look at him. I see his blue torch eyes and such vulnerability on his face.

"Little bird you either like me or you don't, you have to make up your mind eventually"

I look into his eyes hating the vulnerability on him, why me? Why do have to like me and especially him. How do I feel about him? I mean I was ready to take his top off, my heart races when his around. I miss the blow torch blue in his eyes for me. He has always came back for me. I have admitted I like him before but am I ready to move on? Well here goes nothing.

"I uh um would you like to have a coffee some time?" I whispered out having a hard time finding my voice. His scent is so over whelming and he is so handsome I could easily just stare at his face for hours. He holds me closer in and his apple pie scent overwhelms my senses. I put my arms around him and he relaxes.

"Of course milna I will, when do you suggest we go?"

"Uh Friday, but no alcohol okay"

"You have yourself a date" I move my face and rest it on his chest.

It feels so good just to be in his arms, I never want to leave them. Someone coughs and I hesitate before I pull apart from his arms. Shanks looks very amused and I start blushing fiercely and turn away.

"So I see Nat has been at your wardrobe, don't worry I got you some decent clothes here Dru girl"

"I could hug you right about now Shanks" he hands me a bag which only has a decent top and trackies. I am very grateful for the clothes and I change into them after training.

I get out of the change rooms in my favourite clothing. Even though its getting close to spring it's still cold. Christophe looks slightly disappointed but I stare at him and he resumes his face.

"It's your lucky day skowroneczko moja; I will be guarding you for the whole day"

"Really now?" He gives me a little push in mock defence and I laugh at him. He pulls me into a tight hug and then he lets go of me. He strokes the side of my face and I stare admirably into his blow torch blue eyes. He leans over me and I kiss him on the lips. He smiles at me and I try to hide my traitorous cheeks. Once we are in the main hall i see a fight, and its Shanks fighting Sam.

Sam is this dhampir who annoys the hell out of me but can be a decent person at times, only he wants to though.

I rush over to Shanks side and tackle down Sam with the aspect flowering over me. How dare he hit Shanks! I can't let him hurt my friend, he won't get away with this. I kick him in the shin and I catch him by surprise. I use that to my advantage and slam him against the wall. I stop quickly realising what I have done but he will be okay. Christophe is by my side in a flash and looks at me proudly and disappointed at me. I force myself to look at Sam and he is crouching holding his gut. I cringe and Shanks smiles at me and bow. All the others are looking at me and I start to walk off from all the attention.

"Dru, I wanted to tell you something" Sam calls after me, I stop and Shanks comes after him to.

"Don't you dare" Shanks growls at him.

"I will if I want to" he spat

"Dru I will kill him if you want me to" Shanks spat back at Sam.

"Just say it already! I am hungry and I don't want to be late for class"

They both exchanged a death stare with each other. Oh great I can't believe these two, acting like mere children. They really need to shut the hell up like right now or so help me.

"Okay well you looked very sexy in your practice clothes I hope I get to fight you" then he winked at me, last straw. I kicked in the grout as hard as I can and dropped to the floor while the aspect retreated from me. Shanks looked very amused but stop when I stared at him.

"Not funny but thank you for the offer for his death but he will just do fine now"

"Good handy work Dru girl, if I were you I would have personally just pushed him out of the window"

"Not a bad idea, how do like the sound of that Sam?"

"Owe you bitch, how dare you" he snapped. He deserved that; you can't treat a girl like that at all.

"If you call her a bitch again I will personally run you over after you fell out the window" threaten Christophe.

Sam gulped not knowing if Christophe would actually do that. He wouldn't run him over after I talked to him otherwise Sam would be very flat. I stared at Christophe and he looked away just like Shanks did.

"Don't you dare say something like that to me again or I swear I will let him" Christophe looks triumphant and Sam looks scared enough to wet himself, of course I wouldn't let Christophe do that or let alone push him out the window but Sam doesn't know that.

"Don't worry Sam, she wouldn't do or allow any of that, just don't be a dick got it?"

"Got it, sorry" he gets up and I go straight to the cafeteria getting myself well-earned bowl of cereal. I sit down and Nat walks over and then death stares Shanks, he winces slightly.

"I forced him and I have something to tell you" I shot out before I could think.

"No you didn't"

"Don't try to take the blame when it wasn't your fault Shanks got it" Shanks nodded and accepted I would get off a lot easier then he would.

"Okay you have to tell me"

"Don't worry I will tell you"

"Follow me and Reynard stay"

He rolled his eyes and moved away easily. I followed Nat outside into the night. I have only a gun with me and I feel frighten which is stupid but I feel something here. I hear something from the forest running with eerie grace I know too well. Nat hears to and I both exchange glances. Nosferat coming quickly towards us, we run quickly back to the scholar. They now have an alarm after Anna and all that trouble caused. It's the safer idea and especially for their precious svetchvoa needing her safe.

I run to my room and get my Malaika and race outside with the aspect flooding over me. Christophe right behind me, probably upset that I am not going to stay put but I am allowed to fight now. One of the benefits of killing the king of vampires to prove you can fight. It looks like the suckers are back on their feet again. I guess they want revenge for me killing him but he deserved.

They start to drop like flies choking and turning purple by my presence. A few other suckers run across more immune to my presence ganged up on me. I easily cut through them except I get really hardly knocked against my head against the ground. I feel so tired and I want to sleep. My eye lids feel so heavy and my body feels so numb I can't really breathe. The smell of spicy apples fills my nose and I practically taste his scent. Then the scent is gone and I can't see. The only thing I see is blackness and I fall unconscious.

You would think after all this time that maybe I would manage to make sure this didn't happen as often but it does. My head hurts and I can't smell Christophe which frightens me a lot. I instantly open my eyes then my head burns in pain. I force myself to look around and I am in a room that is defiantly not part of any scholar. Oh shit, captured like princess peach yet again.

The room is small and musty with white walls and stone cold black tiles that I am currently on. I see a toilet and sink, a blanket with a pillow. The door is steel I think and it has a few good dents in it. I breathe in scents and it's like smelling dirt and there is the scent of blood. I gasp and someone must have heard me, a young looking guy around seventeen or so, my eyes adjust and it's Ambrose.

What is he doing here of all people in the world I didn't except to see him here and where is here? Why isn't Chris here or Nat or anyone from the Scholar? I try to get up put my legs hurt to much to them even with the aspect going over me. Ambrose laughs and that is odd? He couldn't possibly think this is funny?

"W-why a-are y-you lau-laughing at me?" I choke out, my throat horse and sore.

"Poor stupid you thinking everyone in that bar safe even with your own kind? Oh god this is so hilarious to see someone like you trust someone like me. I am a young wizard, Christophe was right but he had no hard evidence on me. The vampires have made a deal with me considering how toxic you are to them. They want you to suffer for what you have done to their beloved king, but they have moved on to their next. No one can find you and the ones who actually hear your screams will be joyous about it" he spat every word with venom and laughed harshly


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy people who actually read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own strange angels but I wish I could!**

How could I be so stupid and Christophe is going to kill me if they don't kill me first. Well at least that solves the Ambrose problem. I really need something to drink I am so thirsty but I highly doubt they are going to give me water or food.

And who is there next king? Hopefully easy to take down, but they thought this better out then last times plan. I have nothing to use as a weapon, guess they aren't going to take any chances with me. Okay escape plan not any good my thinker isn't working. Well I am not going to wait for someone to rescue me. I can prove to them that I can escape the impossible again but with no help. If I return I'll probably have to go back to my room when there is attack.

I should wait for Ambrose and hex him then get out of here. But I don't know where the exit is. But maybe gran's owl will show up and get us out of there. I guess I can take the chance but I really need to heal. But food would be good to help the healing but that won't happen will it.

Who knows when he will return and how could of I been so stupid! Well he is going to pay; nobody messes with Dru Anderson and gets away with it. He is going to be so sorry. What to do while waiting in this hell hole? Sleeping is off the list, drinking that water from the sink out of the question. Well I can put up a ward that would be a good idea.

I start try to stand again but my legs hurt too much and I collapse back down one the cold hard tiles. As I look more around the cell I am in; I see some blood splatters where they have been and they look like they have been tried to be washed away before. The smell hits me again and my canine dimples my lips. It cuts so finely that blood starts to seep out. I feel so woozy and sick; I haul myself over to the toilet and vomit. It takes so much strength at me I can't even body crawl really. My eyelids feel so heavy again, NO FIGHT THE SLEEP! Stay awake, don't falls asleep or who knows what will happen? Oh god is Ambrose going to pay for cursing me. But he looks pretty crap at which is good. That's what I need as another advantage, he must have been the one done that at the pub. He is a very sly sick twisted person. Why hate me so much? What could of I had done to make him hate me?

I could easily go to sleep it wouldn't matter would it? Nah it wouldn't, what could happen? A lot of things stay awake Dru; keep your head in the game. I need something to keep me awake but it's so hard. I should give up. It's pointless to. No it isn't pointless I need to keep awake or I might miss my chance to escape. Well that isn't going to happen anytime soon now is it Dru? But I need my strength up like staying awake. I really should ward my cell just to be sure nothing really bad is coming for me. Yes I will ward the cell; I can do it and throw off the spell.

Okay crawl over to the room Dru, just get over there. I manage to crawl over to the wall. I place my finger on the frozen cold metal and start to ward. I hear the familiar singing of its buzzing and feel more at ease hearing it. The horrible blood hunger retreats and my mind feels more alert and less painful. "Ah I see the little svetocha is hungry" he chokes out laughing. Oh he is going to regret that. The acid feeling behind my breast bone reacts madly. I throw a hex at him, flying him out the door. I hit Ambrose with another hex and I bolt towards the door. I let the aspect go over me, the hard plastic gloop settles over me, and I just run.

I head straight down the corridor towards a room with two white doors. I'll take my chances what's in there. I see gran's owl and I follow. I hear voices shouting and their horrific screams. I run as fast as I can against the gloop following gran's owl. I follow down through the white doors; a hand snakes out of nowhere pulling me into an alcove to the person. The hand is around my mouth and to my surprise and relief it's Christophe. He moves his hand away and pulls me into tight hug.

"Dru, kochana you scared me so much. Don't you ever again under situation stay behind me when there are nosferat attacks, got it"

"Got it" I am going to go with it considering I am lucky enough still to fight. I hug him back but we do have to get out of here and they are really mad at me. "We need to get out of here like yesterday Chris; I just majorly peed off the new king of vampires"

He smiles at me once he pulls away. We both start descending through the vast hallways; I follow gran's owl and Christophe right behind me. He has his Malaika ready and he is in front of me. I look out and see daylight. We both run out of the building quickly but Ambrose now with scaring on the side of his left side cheek catches up.

"You have to pay Dru, there is no escaping me!" He shouts. I wince and let the aspect go over me. He is never going to be rid of those scars, and he blames them because of me. We let the aspect go over both of us and run away as quick as possible.

We stop running one we are in the streets and I am afraid of Ambrose finding us. I can now tell his hate was because of me liking Christophe and getting at his girl for revenge but now it's because of the trouble of his refusal to Daphis, and I just pissed off the new king who is a pretty crafty guy. I zone in on the cars and the sounds not wanting to remember Ambrose being scarred.

"Dru I just called the scholar and they will soon pick us up"

"I am sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"That I led myself in a trap"

"You weren't to know milna, anything could of happened and I knew something was up with Ambrose but not this. Are you okay, did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine"

"Did they hurt you? Tell me Dru"

"Why should it matter?"

"Because if they hurt you I will hurt them too, skowroneczko moja you are my world, my everything, my reason"

I don't know what to say but Christophe cups my face and pulls me in closer to him. His lips meet mine. Just as soon our lips connect Nat coughed.

"Nat! Am I so happy to see you"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I am fine don't worry about me"

"I will still worry about you no matter what, you should know that by now"

"Afraid not"

"Come on follow me, we are flying back and Reynard the council will want a word with you"

"I think I know two people who won't growl at me for helping"

That would me and most likely Augie who won't hammer him for helping me. I am grateful that he helped saved my life. I really wish I knew what to say to him, my mouth and mind just don't work together when he is so close to me.

We are in the helicopter flying back to the scholar. I really want to go for a shower and get a drink of water but then can wait. I wonder what Daphis had in mind for me that even Ambrose wouldn't do it. It scares me that simple but frightening.

I fall asleep easily, feeling safe in Christophe's and Nat's arms; both of them fought for me so I let them share me.

I see the scholar again and my mum. She is walking away with her suitcase waiting for a car near the trees and she hears something; and its Christophe shows up coming away from the tree. He steps over and looks disappointed in her but still that glint in his eyes like he did really want to eat her.

"Elizabeth if you are trying to hide from Anna it isn't going to work. You can't run away with your human boyfriend and think everything is fine do you?"

"Chris I am not running away, I have other duties to fulfil now. None that you would never understand even if you were faced with them"

"You're not making any sense Elizabeth, the council needs you, the order needs you, and I need my best friend. Tell me the other reason you're running away with your tail between your legs"

"You wouldn't understand young blood, not in a million years even. Just pretend that I don't exist and we are all happy"

"That would only be you"

"I guess it is and I don't care what you think but what you would do"

"Just tell me already Elizabeth; you're not making any sense again"

"It doesn't matter to you. It doesn't affect you in the slightest way Christophe. It affects me and only me, no one else but by choice and you don't have that choice. Stay away, it's for your own good. You know what Anna would do to you; she would turn the order against you"

"I know that already, it looks like Dewitt is here"

"Bye old friend"

"This isn't good bye; I will see you again and find out. Don't pretend that you suddenly hate me either. It's not going to work; I will find you"

"No Christophe you won't if you respect my wishes. If you try to find me the order will lock you up"

"Fine but when you realise, once he starts to age and you don't, he will know something is up"

The picture gets buzzy and looks like static is dancing around in the sight. How old was my mum when she was pregnant with me? Was that the other reason she was leaving the scholar? I open my eyes and we are starting to land at the scholar.

"I see you are finally awake" I turn my eyes over to Christophe.

"Yeah I was just tired, didn't sleep while I was at that place"

"Are you seriously okay Dru; you aren't lying to me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I am perfectly fine" I repressed a shutter from the memory of Ambrose refusing to cross a lin. Do I really want to know what was to happen if he didn't refuse? No I don't think so and the new king is more cunning. I wonder if he is actually upset that Sergej died.

"Kochana I have news you might dislike"

"Just tell me"

"You have a meeting with the Maharaja and they want to teach you how to be at your full potential. They really want you to and nobody is forcing-"

"I don't really care cut to the main point"

"Okay well they want you stay over there for a month but you get to pick three people to come along. Considering how awkward it would be for you to be yourself and that we won't let you go by yourself in their lair"

Oh this is so not my day. I just don't really trust them I mean the next minute they are trying to kill me now the next treating me like a princess. That is a little bit too sudden, I don't really want to go but it looks like I have no choice. Either way they won't stop harassing me until I go. It would be nice just to have a break from them. Just to sit down and sleep and draw. For once again in my life I really want to draw but I want my sketch book not this new one. I could ask Christophe and he could get me my mum's quilt.

Once I am off here I think I will have to go to a nice lovely long boring meeting about I need extra guards or don't be so reckless or expected more from you. They think that I am adult; they also think if they treat me like an adult that I will turn into one; but no it isn't going to happen and I am only still sixteen.

Nat shifts over and pats me on the back "I know that look, it says oh shit there is going to another boring or heated discussion"

"You know after this time you think they would understand I don't have eyes in my back of my head"

"Milna we just want you safe and we try very hard. Don't get angry about it this time okay?"

"I aren't promising anything"

He shut up realising that I am not going to say yes. I am not in the mood to agree with their stupid little safety tips and rules. I don't really want to anything but forget about what just happened. I am no longer really safe in the daylight anymore because of Ambrose. Would he come after me? He did but I lost him. I really wish I never let Nat talked me into going to that bar. Well at least never let Nat talk you go into a bar ever.

"Hey if you are up to we should go shopping" Nat whispered so quietly only for my ears. I nod carefully not wanting to tip off Christophe that I am going out because I think he would just freak out.

But happens if Ambrose is waiting for me outside the scholar? I could take him on just not his magic really. Maybe I should just bail but Nat would just ask questions and I don't want anyone worrying about me. Oh well looks like I can't win today.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Will Ambrose be waiting for Dru outside the scholar and how well is the Maharaja protecting their own from sucker attacks? Remember review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to give a special thanks to the people who review enjoys people; don't be afraid to hit that review button; doesn't take long to type up a simple little review because if you don't review I really don't know that you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own strange angels if I could I would die with happiness! No not really I would just have a heart attack. **

I sit in the council room with Christophe pacing back and forth behind me. Hiro waiting for Bruce to speak and shooting glances at Christophe. No doubt he will be scolded for going against the order but he saved the ever so precious svetocha. Story of my life.

I try to sit in a comfortable position but I can never find one in this chair. Finally someone decides to break this awkward silence.

"Are you hurt milady Dru and what exactly happened. Please don't leave out details because that will help us in the attack we will do against them. By then you should be safely with the Maharaja, out of harms ways" Hiro said.

What! If I am so damn valuable why keep me locked away! Ah they are so frustrating; I bet Christophe has something to do with this. "Milna before you get angry it wasn't my idea"

"Then who is it?!"

"My idea milady" Bruce spoke up. "You were captured again and you aren't fully trained milady. You won't be any help to anyone if you can't stand that amount of nosferat"

I stop my almost ranting realising the logic behind it. Dad wouldn't approve of me going into a fight unpaired and won't do any good. Bruce took my silence as victory.

"It won't be long until you have to go pack but first tell us about the area"

I told them every detail about the horrible place and they ate up. Obviously Christophe would have told them about the place already but wanted a second person to clarify.

"Two more days until you go stay with the Maharaja; don't worry milady you can take three people with you. But we have decided one of them for you. That would be Benjamin and you have two other spots free. Please tell us when you have decided"

"Already have; Nat and Christophe"

Bruce nods agreeing with my choice; and Christophe slightly shocked but trying hard to hide it. Augie looks very shocked that I picked Christophe but smiles.

I take this as my cue to leave and go to my room with Benjamin following me to my room. I lock the door renewing the warding. I pace around the room being too impatient to sit waiting for Nat. I hear the gravel against the window and climb out. I jump without making a sound easily and Nat clasping her arm around my shoulders.

"Come on girl let's get a move on. They have really good sales going that we are missing"

"Why did I make that stupid promise to you?"

"I don't know but I love it girl"

I shake my head and roll my eyes at her. She laughs at me and we walk down to the stores. I almost forget about Ambrose but almost though. I hear footsteps tracking mine and that somebody right behind me. I turn around to face Christophe. I groan half hoping that he will drag me back to the scholar. He just smirks at me and I blush.

"Milna what are you doing at this time of morning?"

"Nothing that concerns you, go watch out of ear shot now"

"Ah no I don't think so; not after the kidnapping and Nathalie a bit of let down with responsible department that I trusted you keep my little bird out of harm's way" he says in his business mockery voice. Oh god helps me now; don't start telling off Nat in front of me.

"Ah but who's fault was it in the first place. She could have easily disagreed but no she had to stubborn when I said something"

"Tell me sky runner or I will force it of milady Dru" oh he really wants me to bite back. Well skippy I am not going to bite.

"Don't call me milady okay?"

"Are you ordering me now?" He raises one eye brow at me.

"Yes, yes I am. It's a direct order"

"Hm I will have to think about this. I don't want to be so hasty"

That's it! He will get a bite out of me or rather him. "Give me your arm Christophe" I ask all sweetly like a little angel. He puts his arm towards me and I take, than I bite his arm without my fangs digging in. Then I knee him in between the legs. He makes a funny little hurt noise and straightens back up again.

"That wasn't very nice of you milna"

"You deserved"

"I have I made my case clear now. You don't get a choice to decide"

I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye and a taste of ghost of wax oranges in my mouth. I stop and Nat and Christophe look at me. Then I see his face; and that face is Ambrose.

"Guys we need to get out of here now"

"What's wrong Dru?"

"Nat we need to get out of here. I will tell once we get to the scholar got it"

"Okay"

We start heading off and both of them flanking me. Which is really annoying but I can't do anything about that yet. We walk back to scholar and I can't shake that feeling that we are being watched. I hope that's me just being paranoid. They both help over the fence when neither had too. I waited as they got over and see an oddly familiar body figure. I freeze because the figure is on the outside of the fence. The figure starts to form; it looks like Ambrose. He stops at the fence with those scars on his left side of his face. Christophe sees him as well; Christophe turns into thin air and then gone. Ambrose stares at me and I stare back wanting to hurt him.

A smile spreads across his face making him seem so sinister.

"Dru, Dru what are doing you doing up so late? Luckily you have the sunshine to protect you for now"

Ambrose stomach intents as an invisible person whom I assume is Christophe punches him. He drops and I hear a sickening crunch; blood starts pouring out of his nose and he seems so frighten and helpless. Another crunch of bones but it's not Ambrose this time. Christophe reappears and his arm looks broken. I run across the distance and jump over the fence thrashing Ambrose around.

I hold down onto the ground and I make sure that I have in a choke hold. I press down my arm and withers in pain. "Don't you ever hurt him again"

"Tsk, tsk now you know this is bad manners" he chokes out.

"Wrong answer"

I press down harder and his face turns to a bright pink and then to a red. He just smiles at me while I try to get him to agree.

"You are going to just kill me. Such a shame that's out of cold blood murder" he rasps out.

I stop and pull away frighten to hear the truth. Nat races over the fence to help. Christophe and Nat are right in front of me protecting me from Ambrose. How did he know that I wouldn't have killed him? I guess he was taking his chances. Ambrose smiles at me and winks. I almost get the chance to punch his face in but the guy runs away; and disappears into this grey smoky fog.

I turn my attention back to Christophe and the smell of blood awakens my blood hunger. I can feel my canine touching my lip. My throat feels like it is being licked by a cats tongue. I force away the hunger battling myself not to. I go over to Christophe and help him through the gates.

"We have to probably tell them that happened aren't we?" I ask him.

"Yes we will kochana we will have too" he pauses for a minute "Skyrunner take her back to her room. I will be back until than take care of my little bird"

We walk to my room but still try to be unnoticed. I have been getting better at turning invisible but if you look in my direction you can easily spot something odd. Of course it has only been Christophe who has been teaching me how to do all the other things. So far I can only sneak up on a bird which is sad. But I am getting there slowly; I wonder if I should practice more.

We get into my room and I curl up on the bed. Nat gets out my pjs for me. I go get changed and cuddle up to my bed letting my guard down. I finally feel the natural edge of sleep. It feels like it has been agers since I have actually felt it. I just hate it; but this is life I am stuck living and I will go to hell before I run away from my problems because they will always follow me literally.

Nat eventually goes replaced by Christophe. He smiles at me and I feel relieved that he is okay. He sits down on my bed and I allow myself to close my eyes. I stifle out a yawn and he strokes my face delicately. His hand is so warm against my face. It has started snowing again which is a pain in the butt.

I don't have the heater turned on and I can't be bothered turning it on but I am so cold. I snuggle close to Christophe and I feel his warmth spreading through my body. I can still feel him stroking my cheek and I fall asleep feeling safe and calm.

I wake up and Christophe is awake studying me. I blush slightly and I get out. I go for a nice shower and get changed. Christophe has changed his clothes and he smells like soap with apple pie. Strangely enough the both smells are good to together.

"Hungry kochana?"

I smile at him "I am if the moon is outer space rock"

"In other words yes you are"

We walk down and Christophe just stops "I have to go do something but I will be right back kochana" he kisses me down on top of my head.

I head down to the cafeteria and wait in line. A dhampir guy turns around and stares at me like I have grown another head. Uh will they stop looking at me like that! You know what I want to slap you stupider then you are!

"Do you want to go in front of me?"

Huh what the heck? Okay I did not expect that at all. Okay well he can get his food before me. This is certainly weird enough.

"Ah no thanks but thank you?"

"So is it true that you made out with the guy who ended up kid napping you? They say that he really was hot and you had a bit of fancy of him"

"No I didn't and I didn't know that he kidnapped me either. Go tell those dick heads that started that rumour to go jump off a bridge" I said every word with venom.

"Sorry to ask" he said a little snarky.

Oh if he is going to sour to me for being kidnapped and the rumour not being true well let's play a game where I beat the crap out of you! I punch him the gut and he holds stomach and drops his tray. He snakes his leg out and punches my arm. I hit in the face and gather my balance quickly. His eye is already starting bruise. Then I kick him as hard I can in the place where it hurts. He drops down to the ground and moans in pain.

"You bitch"

"Don't be so damn sour! I have been kidnapped, cursed; the freaking new king of suckers is planning to kill me and almost succeeded doing so! So I am freaking a bit touchy. But it gives you no right for you to be freaking upset!" I scream at him.

I stop and breathe in. Ops I just let my anger slipped big time. But still he had no right to act that way. What would of he done if he were in my place? I bet the same thing. A teacher walks up over to us and I wait for the yelling or being sent to the principle office or worse the council. I hope I get the yelling.

"Milady Dru please keep in mind that Fredrick here is new to this school and wouldn't understand about our customs"

"Fredrick go to the council now"

"Look it is okay I shouldn't have shot the messenger no doubt a stupid dare"

The teacher looked at 'Fredrick' and decided to let it go. I resumed waiting for breakfast. Fredrick sceptically kept on turning his head to stare at me.

I pile up my plate up with pancakes. I really need some sugar into me or my brain will not function. I sit down at my usual table with Shanks, Dibs and Ash. They all stare at like a crazy person except for Ash.

"What?"

"Oh well just nothing except for punching the hell out some sorry new guy besides done good. He is a bit up himself. He is now staying in our room; with me, Dibs and Ash. Some marron dared him to say something to you. I didn't quiet hear until now"

"A heads up would have been nice"

"Yeah you were hanging with Reynard so yeah I didn't know to come over or not"

"Okay"

I start eating my yummy pancakes that I deserve after what I have been put through. A pair of arms wraps them self's around my waist and picked me up. His apple pie scent feels my nose and I swat him way.

"Milna I see you have already got me breakfast"

"No I didn't not in a good mood. Pancakes are mine and no one else's got it?"

Ashe than just decided to steal one of my pancakes and Christophe raised his eyebrow at me. "Ash can gets away with it no one else can"

"If you insist" he puts me back down and I continue eating my pancakes. A hand flashes right in front of mine and takes one of my pancakes. Christophe is eating one of them and smiles handsomely at me. I almost crumble but I don't but he noticed.

"Milna I am just seeing if anyone has poisoned your breakfast" he says ever so innocently.

The corner of my lips tug but I try stop them turning into a smile. You don't let pretty boys walk over you even when they are being very cute. Don't crumble stay slightly annoyed. Yep be annoyed he is stealing pancakes; and my heart. Ah! Stop it Dru girl. Focuses don't let that very handsome, funny, caring, clever and trying to eat your pancakes!

"Stop it"

"Stop what kochana?"

"End of talk"

I continue eating my last pancake. I go leave them after I ate my pancake. I walk down to my first class with my books in my bags not bothering to put them in my locker. I can sense Benjamin.

"Benjamin you can come out of hiding"

"If you insist milady"

Can't be bothered arguing with him today. I slump against the wall and wait for the rest of the class to get here. Just great for me; I have maths to start with. Oh well I just want this day over and tomorrow I will have to pack. Damn is this really annoying day.

The first bell goes and lots of students come through to the class rooms. I stand up straight waiting for the teacher now to open the door. The teacher opens ups the door and I enter first one in. The teacher seems very surprised that I have decided to come today.

Today is the day where I will be away from the scholar for a month. I feel safer here then there though I even haven't been there yet. I really hope it's a decent place. For all I know it could be a dungeon or castle with a moat. Or just a simple place or like the scholar.

I walk out of the scholar with two large suitcases and Christophe slightly annoyed. He is annoyed that we can't go to dinner. But Christophe is happy that I picked him. Nat has dressed for the occasion and has forced me to as well.

"Nat it's not fair; Christophe doesn't have to dress up and neither is Benjamin" I whine.

"Dru girl listen; first of all Reynard is wearing expensive clothes and so is Benjamin. Second of all you should dress up. Third of all it won't kill you too look nice instead of looking like you wear second hand clothes"

"I have to disagree with you Skyrunner; Dru always looks beautiful in any clothes and I like her style"

He is cute at times but doesn't change the fact he can be a bit of an ass at times. But for now he is so sweet and kind.

Benjamin looks slightly awkward and a little weirder out; doesn't look like Benjamin knows how to exchange bitterness or insulting complements with us. It looks like this is going to be a long car drive.

We all get into the car and Christophe is driving which puts me in shot gun. I put my hand down and Christophe's hand rest on mine. My cheeks heat up a little and I look a way but keep my hand where it is.

After a few minutes of silence Nat can't take it. But I wish she could at times.

"I am bored; let's play a game of truth of dare"

"No" I automatically snapped.

"Why would you care so much?" she asked.

Damn is she good at getting me to do things that I don't like. "Fine I will play"

"Benjamin do you want to join in?"

"I will if Christophe will"

"Oh don't worry he will play" I don't like that sound in her voice.

"Oh you are wrong Skyrunner; I am the driver therefore I cannot play any games or have any distractions"

"Then why are you holding Dru's hand?"

"I won't crash because I am holding her hand Skyrunner; Dru how's about you but some music on to make her a little happy"

Huh nobody can put something over Christophe's head. I wonder if I ever could. I will try one day. I put on the music and fall asleep with Christophe watching me out of his corner of his eyes. I wake up with my head against his shoulder and we are in the back seats. Nat is talking to someone on the phone no doubt Shanks.

Christophe starts stroking my hair and I snuggle up closer to him with slight difficulty of a seat belt in the way. I hold his hand and he smiles at me fondly.

The car stops and it looks like we are here.

"Time to get out people"

We all get out of the car and I go to the boot and get my suit cases but before I can get them one of suit cases one of the Maharajas takes both. I sigh realising I will be treated basically the same here. Christophe smiles at me mischievously and I just groan.

"It's going to be a long month isn't it?"

"Don't worry milna you will be safe and the new king isn't very cunning and hopefully won't be able to get very far"

Christophe takes my hand again and I just lean against his shoulder as we walk to them. I hear screaming and I look around to see two little girls playing with each other. Both of them stop and stare at me.

"Ewh she has boy cuties" I can't but help but laugh and shake my head at them.

The guy who took my bags told us to follow him and so we did. These corridors are more confusing than the ones at scholar. They are all stone and there are tiny delicate patterns of swirls and figures that might be words of some sort.

We walk down and there arches showing the outside of little gardens with ever greens bushes finely pruned. I start to feel slightly nervous but I give a small smile to reassure Christophe I am fine. We walk into one of the gardens and to a stone bricked building with stained glasses. We walk in and then he stops.

"Only Maharaja can come past this point"

Christophe let go of my hand reluctantly and I followed into the building. It's different from the other one I had been at. As I looked into the room five throne like chairs with five males sitting in them. They are on higher raised ground with dark polished wooden floor. Behind them two other people standing; one male and female. As I entered the room following the guy they bowed to me and the people in the thrones. I bowed back feeling that I need to.

"Dru Anderson; now you will learn our ways and share our traditions and hopes that you can be shown light of us as we are still are dearly sorry about that. Hopefully you will learn much more. You are barely beginning to understand your potential. We will assign a tutor to you and you will most likely catch up to standards in about two weeks" the guy in the middle of them spoke.

The one on the left end spoke up "For now go rest; Harris will show you and your company. You run on a day schedule instead of your night. Don't worry this place is well hidden by our magic. The vampires would have a hard time attempting to find us. I highly doubt they would waste time and risking sunlight to come attack you"

I wouldn't be so keen on that. I just pissed off the king of suckers. You guys are so full of yourself just like the dhampirs. Yay just after I got use to sleeping of a day again. I think Christophe will be watching over me.

**Sorry had to cut short but I will continue more most likely after Christmas. Please review and merry Christmas to you all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am repeating part of this because well I kinda left it short. Review! Hope you guys enjoy it! (I call everyone guys so you will have to get over it no doubt that you are most likely girls)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own strange angels sadly **** now where could I find a genie in a bottle? I need make a few three wishes. **

I wouldn't be so keen on that. I just pissed off the king of suckers. You guys are so full of yourself just like the dhampirs. Yay just after I got use to sleeping of a day again. I think Christophe will be watching over me to make sure no one decides to come kill me.

I walk out of the room still having to follow Harris. We make it back to others and they follow us. Christophe takes my hand again and I lean against him. His smell fills my nose again and I just can't get it out of my nose. We walk down the long corridor filled with a few doors leading towards a bed room. Harris stopped over to at the end of the hallway.

"Lady Anderson this is your room and the rest of you can decide with these three spare rooms left" Harris pointed out my room and went up and left. How charming of him. Christophe death stared him slightly but stopped once he noticed that I am staring at him.

"Benjamin and I will keep watch over you tonight in shifts" Christophe stated.

"Like at the scholar when someone stays on guard?"

"I am thinking about that now and Skyrunner want to join the shifts?"

"Yep"

"I am going to go to sleep now" I said. I go into my room shutting the door behind me. The first thing that grabs my attention is that the room is very pink. I just don't mean the walls are just pink more like almost the whole entire room is pink! The duvet is pink with a lot of pillows that are pink with all little beads over them. Six year old would love this not a sixteen year old.

I slowly back up to the door feeling really over whelmed by the colour; I supress a shutter and open the door up and run into Christophe. I let a little squeal and remind myself that Christophe isn't very scary and I am not the one who I am scared of.

I slowly back up and blush and he looks over into my room and laughs. "Not funny"

"Oh milna it is" he laughs again and stops when he sees my death stare and then starts laughing again. I gently shove out of my room and close the door.

"Let me in Dru, kochana I promise I won't laugh anymore" he pleads and I can't but help myself opening up the door and let him in.

"If you laugh you won't have any eyebrows"

"I would like to see you attempt to sneak up on me while I am asleep" I just shake my head and go in change in the bathroom which is actually a normal colour for a bathroom. I feel a little bit of relief knowing the whole room is entirely pink, I don't hate pink but I don't love it and it is a bit overwhelming.

I change into my boxer bottoms and a nice warm pj top. I get out of the room and Christophe is inspecting the two windows and its locks. He turns around to look at me and I blush. I climb onto the bed and close my eyes. I feel him staring at me and I open my eyes to find him right beside my bed.

"Having fun staring at me?" I yawn out. Christophe takes this as an invitation to sit down on the bed. He gently strokes my face and I snuggle up to him breathing in his apple pie scent. I smile and rest my head up on his lap and his hand still strokes my hair and face. I sit up and kiss him.

Christophe kisses me back and cups my face. The kiss tightens and gets intense. Christophe pulls away breathing hard and looks pained.

"Milna I am sorry but I am not Graves; I am Christophe not him. Don't try to replace him by me"

Those words stung me and I flinch. But he has no right to say something so false "Christophe I am know it's you not Graves; I don't like Graves anymore but I really like you. I like the way you dress. I think you are funny. I know you care for me and I care for you. Your apple pie scent it's very intoxicating but amazing. You make get butterflies in my stomach and I can't but help lo-" I can't finish the sentence because all my courage has dried up and I don't know how to continue that last word.

"Say it Dru. Tell me how much you like me because I am having a hard time believing you. I love you and you know that but I don't know how you feel about me. I can pretend that you feel the same way about me but do you really feel that way about me?"

"I love you! I do and you are Christophe Reynard to me and no one else. When I kiss you I am kissing you. When I stare at you I am staring at you. When I hold your hand I am holding your hand no one else's. Don't you finally see I have moved on and actually realised the one I should have be with first of all is you"

Christophe shoulders sag in relief but he won't raise his head. I can't see his face and I go over towards him and cup his face with my hands. When I look into his eyes they are a blow torch blue. He cups my face as well and kisses me. This kiss is the best I have ever had and I sink right into him. When I break apart I hug him tightly and he hugs me back just as tightly. I yawn and he laughs softly. He gently lays me down onto the bed and goes over to the other side.

I feel his arm around my waist and I turn around and rest my forehead against his. I fall asleep easily feeling like I have got some where for once in my life.

"I love you Dru" I hear him whisper lightly into my ear.

When I wake up I see Nat staring at me and Christophe is no longer by my side. I feel lonely without him and wish he was right here by my side. When I look at Nat again she is scrolling at me.

"What?"

"You are not dressed yet and I had to wake Christophe who was right by your side"

"Oh well to make you happy nothing happened. And I am sorry if I wasn't awake yet but if you just stare at me how am, I supposed to wake up?"

"Fair enough and I already chose your clothes for you Dru-girl. Go on and get changed"

"Ugh it better not be too formal"

"You make the word 'formal' feel like a cuss word. It doesn't kill you and 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger'"

"Stop quoting songs in reality and I am pretty sure no normal people have to put up with"

"Go get changed now or I will drag you out" I get out of the bed and change into the black suit trousers and white top with a black blazer.

"Over kill on the formal and I would much rather wear a dress instead"

"No I wasn't and you look good in it. It suits your hair"

"What about the rest of me?"

"The rest of you look divine so get over it"

I am not going to win this agreement today here. Ugh this is going to be a long day with these clothes; they aren't overly comfy.

**Sorry it took a few days and its short but I will write a bigger chapter next time. Please review and tell what you think! And don't be afraid to type a review because your reviews help me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I haven't updated in a little while but here is a chapter for you to read! Lately I have been enjoying the holiday and slacking off but I can't really just slack off and do nothing… oh well. Remember to review and don't be scared to review and tell me what you think. I will approve every review no matter what unless they are really abusive. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned strange angels but certain laws prevent me. **

I feel like banging my head against the wall when Harris comes over to guide us again. He said that I will have to make an appearance and have to look girly in other words. Christophe looks like he wants to carry me away from this place because he thinks they are incredibly stupid and up them-selves with thinking that I am going to be perfectly safe. Nat thinks she might have to agree with Christophe but she thinks I should be all good.

These clothes Nat gave me to wear are amazingly irritating and no to mention that is hard hiding a gun on me. But there is one thing I am looking forward to do is learning how to hex. I can't wait until I get to learn more and actually get somewhere.

I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. I can't also shake the feeling that something disturbing is watching me. I can't really let the feeling go but I try to.

Currently I have to get ready for an appearance which I really don't want to do. I don't like giant crowds of people staring at me and I have speak as well. I really don't want to but I have to and Nat is choosing my clothes for me saying that I dress like caveman at most times. In other words it is going to be a very long twenty-nine days and twelve hours and thirty minutes and six seconds; not like I am counting at all.

Nat shoves a white plain dress with a black ribbon around the waist. She ushers me to get changed and not to wrinkle the dress or she will kill me. I get changed into the dress and is almost halfway up my thighs but easily covering my butt. I look in the mirror and it does suit me but I am not going to tell Nat that. I feel much better not having the other clothes on any more because they were starting to drive me further insane.

I get out of the room and Christophe is there with Benjamin and Nat. Nat nods her head approvingly of me and hands me over strappy black and white sandal high heels. I put them on and almost fall over but Christophe catches me quickly before I can do so. I smile at him and he returns my smile. He doesn't let go of me and Nat coughs making him pull apart from me.

"Reynard do not spoil that dress or I will kill you because it wrinkles easily and the wrinkles are hard to get out. I do not have enough time to iron it and I bet you could either" Nat growls at him and so help me Christophe looks amused. Nat death stares harder but Christophe has a smile growing on his face.

"Come on it is like two hours until I have to like make an appearance. Why prepare now? I haven't eaten lunch even" I grumble at them.

"Well I need to make sure the dress fit and you will have lunch after the appearance"

"Seriously?"

"Skyrunner I do not think Dru would not like to play dress ups at this very moment and she will manage a way to mess up the dress" Christophe comments. Nat gives a hard long stare before replying.

"What do you seriously see in this guy Dru-girl? Reynard when you eventually marry her I hope you know that I will make sure that she is more perfect than she already is. Do not question my taste"

"I am not-" and that is my cue to leave. I easily sneak out trying to remember how to be unnoticed and almost invisible. I can' really go invisible yet but I am working on it.

I slip out of the room and make my way down the hallway needing air. I quickly make my way but the door opens up and Christophe and Nat catch up to me.

"I am sorry moja ksiezniczko I didn't mean to upset you or make you uncomfortable. I just don't like seeing you unhappy" the look in his gaze makes me look him in the eyes and my legs go weak. I look into his eyes and he gently strokes my face with his thumb.

"It is alright" I say with my breathe catching in my throat. He smiles his smile only just for me and leans closer in and his lips just rest on mine. I close my eyes and I can sense him doing the same but he pulls away abruptly away from me.

I turn around and see Harris standing there with his mouth slightly ajar. He closes his mouth looking more embarrassed than me. Nat and Shanks both look just as flustered as Harris and I turn my head away from them and Christophe looks slightly amused and is restraining himself from laughing and showing more of his amusement.

"Uh it is time for your appearance and after that you will have lunch with the female Maharaja; I am sorry to say that you _three _cannot attend to that session"

Christophe comes by my side and holds my hand tightly. Harris ushers us to follow him; he goes a bit fast that I end tripping more over the high heels. Christophe keeps me balanced as we go down a different hallway that I didn't see before.

We make it to an outside stage with the same five guys I saw last time. I bow remembering that Harris said that you must always bow in front of the leaders. They all nod their head and I wish I had a longer dress on but most of these girls have slightly shorter dresses then I and the men are in suits. It almost looks like a wedding except for a few obvious things.

Then I get off the stage and sit down next to Christophe and Nat. Christophe holds my hand and with an understanding look that I don't really like it here. The guys stand up and everyone bows their head in respect.

The guy in the middle speaks loud and clear. "As you all know with the new alliance with the order is new and untraditional but we must move to the future. Svetocha are rare and scarce and so are our own kind in a way that females barely any of them can use their magic. We should feel grateful for that Dru Anderson has been gifted with our magic. The dhampir and wulfen have been helpful and we haven't realised how much help we needed before but now we know we both can benefit. There is no loose and we will treat Dru like one of our own. She is a part of our society now and will be treated with the respect like anyone of us would be. There will be no hatred towards us because the Order would attack us if we went against our word. We never go back on our word and we will never do so"

The one next to him speaks up. "She is new to our way and will be taught our way. We are lucky she did not die; this truce is a lot and all of you know that. There shall be no crimes against her; we are on brinks of attacks constantly now and we know you blame her but in the end the Vrykolakas would have betrayed us. They would still pry among our women. But the order will protect us and let us think of the benefits. We should be happy and never forget about any of this. We never go back on our world"

Everybody bowed and I do the same as them. I don't feel so safe anymore at all really if they have reminded them that I can't be killed or the order will go to war against them. I hope nothing bad really happens while I am here.

I really wish Nat and Christophe would get a long instead of thinking what is best for me. I know what the best is for me and they are driving me crazy and if they keep this up I am going to pull out my hair and runaway to an island with a small town and change my name to Eloise Clark. You know that doesn't so bad except for the hair part; going to place where no one knows me and starting a different life. Of course I would hunt the things that go bump in the night. No order to get under my grill or annoying pestering people. I need a holiday and a small little island and starting out fresh doesn't sound as bad as a holiday place. A nice tropical island except of Hawaii would do well as a holiday; no offence to Hawaii but too crowded.

If only I was allowed to go on a holiday without anyone. I just need time to move on my own instead of everyone breathing down my neck. I wish everyone would take a break on trying to kill me.

The five stop with their speeches and everybody claps and cheers. Everyone gets up and start to move around going back to where ever. I look around there is thousands of people swarming away. I get up and Harris comes over towards us making his way through the crowd of people.

"Follow me" he shouts over the crowd. We follow him with Christophe right behind me keeping a hand on my back.

We make our way over in front of a door with voices rousing and laughing. Harris looks at the others but they don't leave.

"This is where only _female Maharaja _can go; you three must go. At two thirty I will come to collect you three to escort her back to her room. Now leave"

Christophe gives me a brief kiss on the lips and reluctantly goes with Shanks and Nathalie. Harris opens the door and I go into the room and everyone starts whispering. The woman I saw from the bar comes over towards me and I am surprised to see her here.

"Come over here Dru" I follow her over to a table and the room is a nice soft creamy colour and the walls have little decorations of carving into the walls as well. There are chandeliers hanging over and it looks classier then any restaurant Christophe has ever taken me to.

We sit down at a table with other women and only a few girls look my age. "Welcome sister Dru; don't feel frighten" she says. I nod and her smile grows even more.

"So Dru are you really going out with Christophe Reynard" one of the girls said around my age.

I start blushing and the woman from the pub laughs softly. I eventually find my voice and say "Yeah I am"

"Ah, is it true that he makes death threats to people if they hurt you?"

"I haven't found any time to ask him yet" I have been meaning to ask about that.

Somebody knocks violently at the door and everyone looks at each other. I feel the gun that is strapped around my thigh. One of the girls open up the door and Harris looks frighten.

"Quickly everyone out now! The vampires are closing in. It looks like someone sold us out to them" he spat out but with fear licking around his words.

Everyone gets up and quickly get out of the room. Christophe bolts down to get by my side and he hands me over my Malaika. We run down the halls following Harris out of here. We make it to a car park and I realise one important key factor.

"Guys it is day time and suckers can't come out of a day" everyone stops and looks at me and then they all including Christophe death stare him.

"Harris if this one of your stupid jokes again I will tell this time" one of the women spat at him.

"That is what I got told by a guy"

"What does this guy look like?" I ask him.

"He has a scar on the left side of his face and he looked like he went through a battle. He said that he knows about the place and that he is a friend"

I curse under my breathe and Christophe looks so pissed off that he would probably yell the hell out of Harris for being so stupid but I beat it to him.

"You stupid idiot! Not everyone can be trusted especially him. God don't tell me that he is in the building?"

"He might be" he whimpers out.

"That guy you let your guard down works for the suckers and the new king f vampires. Look a lot of people are at risk. Who knows where he can be?"

"Oh"

"I am sorry to say but milady Dru is not staying here any longer I don't care but she has to go" Christophe grabs my arm and then my hand and takes me to the car park.

Benjamin quickly follows up with Nat and both of them quickly go in front of us.

"Wait a minute!" someone yells.

We turn around and that Maharaja from the restaurant who poisoned me jogs over to us and looks straight at Christophe.

"I see you finally got the girl. But more importantly you can't leave here or you will pretty much saying that we are crap and people will be highly offended. Look Harris is new to guarding and you have to forgive him even though he just pretty much handed Dru over to nosferat. You have to forgive him but you got to say. I am warning you"

"I really hope that Ambrose didn't get into here or I am sorry to say that Harris will not see the light of the next day. Any moron knows not to trust everyone!" Christophe snaps.

"Reynard he will get a beating trust me but Harris is a bright kid. That guy must have been real good not to mention that he said that he had a marking of being a 'friend'"

"Ambrose-" I shudder at his name and Christophe tightens his grip. "Is a good actor and I don't blame Harris for believing him"

The Maharaja guy looks at me oddly and his eye wonder around my body. Christophe tightens again and the Maharaja looks away.

"Okay well it won't change Harris's punishment but I suggest keep a close eye on her. May I just say you are very beautiful" he winks and Christophe just shakes his head at him and I am blushing again.

Oh crap Ambrose could actually be in here right now watching me. Waiting for an opportunity to try and kidnap me again. Well this time I am not going to be kidnapped again as long as I can help it. Ambrose will have to learn the hard way and the new king of vampires could know where I am. But maybe the Daphis doesn't know yet.

**There you go! Remember to review otherwise I do not know to continue on and don't be afraid to press that tiny review button that means a lot if you say something! Sorry if I cut too short for you but I will update very soon. So will Ambrose kidnap her again? Or will something really worse happen then Ambrose telling Daphis where Dru is? Find out in the next chapter. Review please! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I Haven't update like I said but I have kinda distracted lately .Here you go and review because it is always good to know that some people aren't scared or can't be bothered to. Plus it will help me know if I am doing good or bad. Sorry that I haven't added Ash in but the two first chapters I forgot and I couldn't just randomly add him but I am trying to find a non-random way of adding him in. (He will be kind of in this chapter and everything will be explained why Ash cannot just kill Ambrose) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own strange angels sadly **** but that won't stop me writing this. **

I toss and turn all night not being able to sleep knowing that Ambrose is here somewhere. They have been searching for him and for once in my life I just want to go back to the order. At least the order is very strict on security when it is stranger at their door steps. I open my eyes unable to fall back to sleep again and I see Christophe watching me.

"Milna you okay?"

I squint not having the advantage of seeing in the dark unlike the male dhampir which sucks. "I would be if you told me what all the things you call me in the English version"

I can sense him smiling. "Not going to happen kochana but you should go back to sleep. You do have a very big day ahead of you. Considering that they want you to attend a dance that is open to everyone and teach you everything that they can shove down your throat"

"Don't remind; and could you pretty please tell me? Pretty please with hundreds of cherries on top?"

Christophe turns his head away from me and I get out of the bed and look at him. He smiles at me and looks like he is about to cave but then he picks me up bridal style.

"Hey put me down" he doesn't put me down and looks at me hungrily but not the 'I want to eat you' hungry look. My breathe catches in my throat and he lays me gently on the bed but moves away from me like it pains him.

"I love you Dru and goodnight"

"I love you to Christophe"

I roll over again. I smell his apple pie scent and his gentle breathing. I fall asleep with great difficulty but as I slip into sleep I feel Christophe gently stroking my face.

I wake up to yelling and things being broken. I jump up immediately searching for the sound of it. I grab my gun first then my Malaika and storm out of the room quickly to see Christophe with blood smeared over him and the blood hunger hits me like a ton of bricks. I freeze and look over t Harris. They instantly stop and look at me.

"Three things to say is WHAT THE HELL?" I choke out because of the blood hunger but manage to scream normally at them.

Christophe shifts around sheepishly like a little boy caught doing something naughty. Harris does the same and I feel my temper rising and having nowhere near enough sleep. I cross my arms and tap my foot impatiently. I open my mouth to yell but Harris answers.

"Look we just came to a disagreement" Harris mumbles.

"What kind of disagreement are we talking about?"

"Skowroneczko moja it is nothing to worry about and you should go back to sleep. It is very early and you need your sleep"

"I will as long as you stop fighting" he nods and I go back into the room and feel exhausted because of the blood hunger and lack of sleep.

_"Poor stupid you thinking everyone in that bar safe even with your own kind? Oh god this is so hilarious to see someone like you trust someone like me. I am a young wizard, Christophe was right but he had no hard evidence on me. The vampires have made a deal with me considering how toxic you are to them. They want you to suffer for what you have done to their beloved king, but they have moved on to their next. No one can find you and the ones who actually hear your screams will be joyous about it" he spat every word with venom and laughed harshly. _

_The laughing echoes in my head and I want to scream but I can't. The smells are so wrong and over whelming; just as over whelming as Christophe's scent. Suddenly I am back in the place where I killed Sergej but Daphis is there and acting out his place. _

I sit right up on my bed breathing hard and frighten. I look at the alarm clock and it's seven in the morning. I feel like going back to sleep but I don't really want to risk another nightmare. I get out of bed and head straight to the bathroom.

I splash myself with cold water trying to gain some sense into my mind. I see Christophe in the mirror looking worried, he gives me a hug and I feel myself not wanting to pull away from his sense of security I have got with him. 

"Hey I got a question for you" I whisper in his ear. I feel him shudder slightly and I let a tiny smirk grace my face.

"Hm what is it milna?" he says tiredly.

"Do you make death threats to people about me?" I have been curious and I need to get my mind off the whole thing.

I feel him go slightly rigid but a soft laugh escapes his lips. "Sometimes" he whispers right up against my ear and moves his arms around to my hips and hugs me right up to. This I am the one who shudders ad I can feel him smirking right against my forehead.

"Could you maybe stop trying to make death threats?"

"Maybe but that would require effort I can't be bothered with" he starts playing around with my hair and I take inhale of his apple pie scent.

"Then maybe I won't put up with you in this room all the time" I whisper back.

"It only requires you to hold yourself from me" he presses a kiss to my forehead.

"The only thing I am resisting right now is to not bash your head in right now" I grumble at him and that statement is defiantly not true.

"By the way you're going to be learning how to hex today"

"Yes!" I can feel myself grinning like a mad man with Christophe shaking his head in amusement.

Hopefully today will be better and they find Ambrose. But what were Harris and Chris arguing over? I can't believe this but I would love to be back at the council room talking about pointless stuff or being in my room where no can disturb me but sadly we never get what we want.

**I am really sorry guys! Please don't hate me, I have been really busy and what and I apologise for the horrible chapter but I will do a long and incredibly good one next very soon, I even promise! Remember review *puppy eyes*. **


End file.
